You are still You
by ryotzalcoatl
Summary: Mendol Ikemen Idol. Kai-Nami/Ray. Nami has a change of heart, but it may be too late already. A goodbye kiss is the only thing she can offer to Ray. But who would have thought Ray doesn't mind a bit about her true identity. Sets during 2 last episodes.


- Nami's POV -

I used to find Ray annoying. A big-shot Diva with bad attitude and a persistent woman. She used to chase me blindly (well, in fact Kai), acting as if we were already a couple without even considering about how I felt. There was even a time where I really despised her. She tried to destroy Persona with a make up scandal, planning to recruit me when Persona was done for.

But, that time when she apologized while crying and baring her feelings to me, I ended up sympathizing with her. Her feelings were genuine; she really was in love with me. And she did all of it because of me. I couldn't blame her for loving me.

Starting from that moment, she was no more the annoying princess in my eyes. She was still persistent though. But, her presence became more tolerable (before I used to have a chill whenever she was near) and her quirks of jumping into conclusion became less annoying.

Like that night in the confusion with the Watar Queen and reporters, she just popped in and claimed in front of all those reporters that we were lover. It was one hell of a moment, but to be honest, I didn't really mind the kiss. It was so sudden, just like her any other kisses, but at the same time I could taste her sweetness that it made me dizzy.

We haven't met again after all that confusion. The sudden boost to Persona's popularity and Sachou's effort to keep Ray at bay make sure we can't meet, in public or in private. Of course there is also this trouble with those snake guys. But she has been mailing and calling me almost everyday.

I knew I was becoming soft towards her, but I didn't realize that I actually have fallen for her until that night when I cut her short from saying her love confession for the hundredth times.

"Ray, I understand your feelings…But, I…don't feel the same…"

Her reply was soft and filled with pain.

"I know." Hearing it hurt me. "But, it's alright. If we can just stay like this, it's alright. I won't ask more from you. Even if you don't feel the same, can't we just stay like this? I only want to hear your voice. Is it still too much for you?"

After that conversation, she stops declaring her love and our conversation only goes around our jobs and activities. But I realize how much it pains me whenever she's hurt. I've let her take a place in my heart.

Right now I'm standing in front of Ray's changing room, wondering of what I'm going to say once she opens the door. This will be the last time I'll talk to her as Kai. When today's Music 10 is over, Kai will vanish from the world. She will be devastated and I will have to give up on this crush. There's no way Ray will love Nami, a girl she doesn't even know.

Wait, maybe she does know Nami. Yeah, as her love rival.

I chuckle remembering that silly day when I wanted to trick her into believing that Kai had a girlfriend already and thus ending her attempts on him. Never have I dreamed that I'll end up falling for her myself. They say love is blind. It is indeed blind. It completely changes my view of L world.

I knock on the door, still having no idea about what to say to her. I just want to see her and maybe after that I will know what to say.

"Kai!" She greets me happily. "What happens? To suddenly come here…"

At the sight of her, my heart skips a beat. "N-nothing much…"

She doesn't jump on me like she used to do. Instead she only smiles. "Did Sarukawa-Sachou complain to you?"

"Huh?"

"Come in!" She walks away from the doorway to let me in. I come inside and let the door close behind me.

"Because of Persona, I have fallen from the Number 1 rank in Music 10." She talks with her back facing me.

"A-ah…" That's right. I completely forget about that.

"But…I'm really happy."

"Happy?" I ask without thinking.

"If it was someone else, I could never forgive them. But it is Kai. I'm really happy about it." She suddenly turns around to face me. "I'll definitely never forget your performance tonight."

She smiles, but her eyes seem so sad. As if she knows that after tonight's performance, Kai will disappear forever.

"Ray…" Does she already have a hunch on what about to happen? I seek her eyes, but she already lowers her gaze and goes to sit on a chair.

"To visit me before the performance like this…thank you." She looks at me from the mirror.

Looking at her back like this, my heart aches for her. Maybe…maybe just for tonight…for this last time…I can be a bit honest…

I walk up to her. She turns around and says something. But, I can't hear what she says. My heart is beating too hard that it hurts my ear. Just for this last time... I give her a kiss on the cheek. It is a brief one, and I already wish for more. Before I do anything involuntary I better go.

"Kai!" I hear her call.

"I-It's the last time. That's why I did it!" I almost bump on the door, but manage not to. Once on the hall, I run, afraid Ray will chase me and ask the question I don't want to answer.

"Kai! Where are you going?" suddenly Kuu comes out of nowhere and grabs my hand. It seems I already run pass our waiting room without realizing. "Geez, we've been searching for you! Come on, Riku is waiting!"

"A-ah, sorry."

"Your face is red. Did something happen?" Kuu peers into my face.

"N-nothing! Let's go!" I quickly leave her behind.

*****

- Ray's POV –

I stand there hearing the exchange between the three idols and their manager. I don't get most of it. But…there is something weird going on.

"We went from plain girls past their prime, who had failed every audition, to being able to do something that amazing!" Riku says something about who? Plain girls?

"Hinata is moved!" Kuu's voice sounds so girly. And who is Hinata?

Well, whatever. Kai is alright. And that's all that matter.

"Fine! We just need to go right?" Kai snaps. He really gets fired up quiet easily, doesn't he? But, that's what I like about him. He never bothers to hide his anger and he's always honest about his feelings.

"Kai! I'm coming with you!" I reach out for his arm.

"What are you saying? It's impossible." He casts his eyes down.

"Why? I'm yours. Wherever you go, I'm going with you!" He is so cute. I can't help to cling on his arm.

"Look here!" He shoves me away. "I…I…" he looks hesitant for a while, but suddenly he pulls his blonde hair, revealing long black hair beneath. He also takes off his shirt, revealing a binding over his chest.

I gape. This is…impossible…

"I'm a woman!" the one who is standing in front of me isn't Kai anymore. It is a girl with long black hair and petit figure.

"She says it!" I hear Riku and Kuu shout behind me.

What is the meaning of this? The Kai I fell in love with…is actually a girl…?

That girl is now looking at me; frown on her face, breathing unevenly. Her eyes lock on mine, as if waiting for my judgement. Those eyes…the fierce eyes that confronted my selfishness again and again in the past 3 month. They are unmistakably Kai's. Kai and this girl, they are one and the same.

"So?" I boldly ask her.

"Huh?"

"I don't care if you are a man or a woman, Kai is still my Kai!" That said, I pull her into a kiss. She becomes stiff, just like everytime I kiss Kai. Cute…

I should have known. These soft lips, this smooth skin, and this petit figure... They are all of a girl. Kai is a girl. That's why.

I feel her hands warp around my back and she relaxes a bit. After a moment we break away. I seek her eyes and feel ensured by those eyes. Yes, I'm not mistaken.

"Congratulation, you two!" The secretary claps her hands. The others follow her. Kai scratches her cheek, looking embarrassed. She definitely looks cute. I think I'm beginning to like this appearance too.

*****

To be continued...maybe...

AN: I couldn't get enough of this couple. They looked so adorable together. So I decided to write something about them. It turned out like this. I'm not particularly satiesfied with it. So I might change it or add something to it. But I'm still not sure. So don't get too high of a hope for an update.

Still, I hope you will leave a review.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
